Our Song
by Two Girls One Account
Summary: Jace and Clary meet one day in an elevator when Clary is singing out loud to her headphones. It quickly becomes "their song" and follows them throughout their life. Don't Stop Believing by Journey. One Shot. Please R&R


Clary jammed her earbuds into her ears in an attempt to drawn out the horrible elevator music. She hit the _102_ button and began singing her favorite song.

_"__Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world! She took the midnight train goin' anywhere!"_

Clary felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, startled, as she thought she was the only one in the elevator. Though she wasn't sure how she missed him, the tall, tan and blond guy who just took her breath away.

"You know you're singing out loud right?" he said, taking the earphone she removed from her right ear and placing it in his. "_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train goin' anywhere!" _he yelled out, completely off key, smiling like an idiot. "I'm Jace," he yelled over the music.

"Clary," She said in a lower voice, smiling and holding out her hand.

Jace smiled and pulled out the headphone. "So where are you headed?" he asked.

Clary blushed at his dazzling smile. "I'm staying on 102 floor."

"No way, me too!" His smiled never faded from his face. "Hey, I know this great bar downtown. They have karaoke on Friday nights. Maybe we could go and finish that song?"

Clary blushed again. "I'd like that."

**OoOoOoO**

"Are you sure about this?" Clary asked, nervously.

"As sure as Hitler was!" Jace smiled, then realizing his mistake, "Uh, I mean... I don't follow Hitler, I swear! I'm not a Nazi! I'm a proud American! I'm just not used to talking to pretty girls and… Anyway," Jace pulled Clary on stage and handed her mike. She was still giggling from earlier. And they sang what soon became their song.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on, and on, and on, and on_

**OoOoOoO**

Jace opened the door and took Clary's coat as she entered his apartment. "Happy six month anniversary!" He yelled, smiling that goofy smile she loved. "I made dinner," he said, leading Clary to the kitchen as they passed a short Hispanic woman. (Yet still taller than Clary.) "Bye, Rosa," Jace waved, and leaned in to Clary. "And by 'made', I mean I paid someone to make it."

Clary giggled as she sat down at the table while Jace pored her a glass of wine. He sat down across from her and pored himself a glass.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you. I love you, Clary." He looked away blushing slightly.

Clary reached across the table and took Jace's hand. "I love you too, Jace."

Jace's goofy smile came back and Clary giggled. She loved his smile.

Jace served her a plate of lasagna, but before she could take a bite he yelled, "Wait! I have something that will make this so much better! I've been planning this for a week!" He ran over to where his iPod was docked in the speaker and started to play their song on a loop. He spread his hands, as though to say _tada!_ Clary smiled at how adorable he was.

Clary woke up wrapped in Jace's bare arms. They lay on the couch together. But that was the second thing Clary noticed. The first was the significant lack of clothing. Clary smiled at the memory. She could still hear their song playing in the background.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Clary snuggled back into Jace's shoulder and fell back asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

Jace was extremely nervous. He has had this planned for a month now but he's had the ring since their one year anniversary almost 6 months ago. _What if she says no? _Would always pop up in his mind when he thought about it. But he couldn't keep holding off, he just needed to man up and ask her.

Clary walked through the door to the roof, holding the note he left her. She smiled as she handed it to him. He looked down at the note he had written her and smiled.

**MEET ME ON THE ROOF :) **

Clary had moved in about 8 months ago. He had painted _Clary will you marry me?_ In red paint in the parking lot. Jace had the simple yet elegant ring stuffed in his coat pocket. It suddenly weighed a ton.

"Jace what are we doing up here at nine at night? It's freezing." Clary asked, pulling her coat tighter around her. Little did she know Jace was sweating from nervousness.

"Um, look down at the parking lot." Jace said scratching the back of his neck.

Clary did as he asked and looked down. "Lary will you marry me?" she said in a confused tone.

"Wait, what?" Jace looked down at the parking lot just to see a black van parked in the spot covering the C in Clary's name. "Alec had _one job_." He muttered.

Clary was still looking at him confused; he sighed and got down on one knee and took the ring from his pocket opening the box. Slowly, realization showed on Clary's face. "Clary, you are the love of my life and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you every day. I don't know what I'd without you, you make me happy. So will you, Clarissa Adele Fray do me the honor of marrying me?"

Clary had silent tears streaming down her face and her hands covering her mouth. She soon got over the shock of what Jace was saying and screamed, "YES!" tackling him with a hug.

Jace was so relieved and happy that he held onto her like he was afraid she'd disappear. "It was supposed to say Clary will you marry me? But I guess Alec failed his one job and let someone park there." He said smiling down at her. He slowly placed the ring on her finger and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.

Suddenly they heard their song playing and looked down at the parking lot and saw Alec holding a boom box.

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anything to roll the dice _

_Just one more time _

**OoOoOoO**

Clary stood behind the big wooden doors with her arm looped around Luke's, waiting for the music to start. She fiddled with the end of her white veil nervously.

"Don't worry," Luke said, pulling her hands away before she ruined all of Magnus's hard work. "You look beautiful." He smiled, and Clary smiled back.

Suddenly the music started, making Clary jump. Luke pushed the doors open and looped his arm back in Clary's as he began walking down the aisle.

Jace looked over at his beautiful bride as she walked nervously down the aisle. _She's so perfect_. Jace thought, smiling to himself. When Clary finally reached him, he was tempted to just kiss her right then and there and sign the wedding papers so she would be his.

They said their vows and Jace was so happy that he almost missed it when the priest asked him, "Do you, Jonathan Christopher Herondale take Clarissa to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Jace said no hesitation.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jace kissed Clary holding her at the waist and behind the neck, they kissed with so much passion while everyone cheered.

Just then music started playing and Jace smiled down at Clary who was grinning at him when they realized it was their song. Jace picked Clary up bridal style and carried her out of the church to the limo waiting outside.

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on, and on, and on. _

**OoOoOoO**

"SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Common Clary, just one more push," said the doctor.

"NEVER AGAIN JACE, NEVER AGAIN!" Clary screamed squeezing Jace's hand so tight he thought it would break.

"Common, baby you can do this." Jace said smiling reassuringly down at her through the pain in his hand. He thought it best not to mention how much his hand hurt while Clary was giving birth to his child.

"Don't you dare say the word baby right now and wipe that shit eating grin off your face!" Clary practically growled back. _Growled. _

"One more push," the doctor said to Clary.

Suddenly they heard a baby cry. Clary was breathing heavily while Jace was rubbing slow circles on her hand with his thumb and pushing away some of the hair that had fallen in her face.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Herondale. It's a boy."

Everyone walked in and Alec discretely handed Jace a twenty dollar bill. Just then, Jace's phone started ringing and Clary smiled at the ringtone.

_Strangers, waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching the night _

_Streetlights, people _

_Living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the night. _

**OoOoOoO**

Clary straightened her husband's tie, standing in the crowd of people.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Jace whined to the woman who has put up with him for so many years.

"Yes, it looks nice. Besides don't you want to look your best on our 50th anniversary?" Clary asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why you had to invite so many people," Jace said to the love of his life.

"Jace, stop being such a baby. Speaking of baby, where's my little boy?" Clary asked, looking around the room for their 40 year old son.

"He's not so little anymore, dear." Jace said, lightly pinching Clary's ass. Before Clary could scold her husband, their son, William walked over.

"Mom, you stopped having the right to call me little when I grew taller then you at age twelve and dad really? Pinching mom's ass." Will said, trying to hide his amused smile.

"What? I'm 76, not dead. You don't want to know what else we do when we're alone." Jace said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewww! I didn't need to know that," Will said as Clary slapped Jace's arm.

"Well the stork didn't drop you off on our porch," Jace said still smirking.

The music in the background changed to a familiar melody. Jace bowed formally. "May I have this dance?" Jace asked Clary.

Clary giggled and curtsied, "you may."

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights, people._

**OoOoOoO**

Jace stood at the alter as the black casket was carried towards him and was set down at the foot of the steps. Jace took the microphone and tried his best to speak without crying.

"I could stand here and say some stupid, unoriginal speech, but my Clary is worth so much more than that. We had our ups and downs in our 58 years of marriage, like when I proposed to her on the rooftop of our old apartment building and Alec let some dumbass park where I specifically told him not to let it park. There was the time when Clary gave birth to our first son, William, and vowed to never do that again," Jace smiled down at his four children, all sitting side by side with Jace's twelve grandkids.

"We all see how that turned out," Ella yelled back, making everyone in the church chuckle.

"Anyway," Jace said, putting a hand on the black coffin. "Clary, you were the best friend, mother, grandmother and wife anyone could ever ask for. Thank you for putting up with me for all these years. If I had to do it all again, I wouldn't change one damn thing. I just hope I made you feel the same way before you left." Jace wiped a tear from his eye as he leaned down and kissed the top of the coffin, saying his final goodbye.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on _

_Streetlights, people._

**OoOoOoO**

Jace sat in his reading chair, his hand reaching across to the small red chair next to his where Clary used to sit with her sketchbook, which he now held. He knew it was his time, and when he went to sleep tonight it would be that last time he laid his head on the pillow that still smelled of Clary's strawberry hair. He turned the page of her sketchbook, smiling at all the memories she had captured.

Jace looked down at the photo of him holding his wife in her beautiful white wedding dress one last time as he closed his eyes and thought of their song.

"I'll meet you on the roof."

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people._

**We absolutely love all of our readers but is it wrong that we both hope you cry? **

**Please review because we love all constructive criticism and would love to hear your opinion.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**Lol jk, it's R & A **


End file.
